tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Korassil
'''Korassil '''is one of Lothor's generals, the husband of Xumara, father of Marah and Kapri, and a main antagonist to the lost Ninjas. Biography Korassil was an alien warlord in control of a wandering fleet for hundreds of years. He happened upon a young ninja then somewhere between Kiya Watanabe and Lothor, whose abilities intrigued the alien, and he set the human over part of his fleet. They stopped to refuel over a planet (the homeworld of Miratrix, actually), and happened to notice two adult sisters in rather serious trouble. Impressed by their fighting abilities, Korassil intervened again, recruiting the two. One, Xumara, seduced Korassil and prompted him to marry her when she declared she was pregnant with his child. With a combination of bluffing, fighting and bribes, assisted by Xumara's older sister Tauza, the future Lothor won over enough of Korassil's soldiers to force the two to duel for the captaincy. Lothor won, and Korassil swore allegiance to him after the ninja spared his life. Korassil and Xumara had two children, Kapri and Marah, whom they sent to live in a safer environment, a boarding school near Betelgeuse, for their childhoods. They were raised to feign incompetence to mask their true intentions, actually fooling Korassil (who was very disappointed). Foisting the pair off on Lothor, Korassil went to work destroying the Ninja Academies. On the way, the group again noticed a few unnaturally powerful people: Zart and the Thinker. He and Tauza brought them into the empire and sent them to the Earthlight and Season Ninja Academies. He personally attacked the Terra Ninja Academy, which surrendered to him. One student fought him with the Jewel Morpher and destroyed it as she lost, and to punish her Korassil infected her with the Crystalis. Another student, Nico Ramirez, fled with the Blue, and the remaining two joined him. Korassil dispatched them to help his fellow generals, secretly bugging their Zords just to be sure, and began hunting down the runaway. Korassil decided to lure the Blue Ranger's Zord out, and his monster, Malwaria, succeeded in implanting viruses in it. During the fight, he noticed a Silver Ranger rescuing civilians, which intrigued him, and he ordered his nanocams to find out more about the stranger. He and Xumara got into a fight about him taking responsibility for his subordinates' failures to Lothor, but when his wife's comments begame insubordinate he ended the discussion. More information came in the form of Alex, the Silver Ranger's older brother, who joined him as the Obsidian Ranger. When Wyatt arrived, Korassil attacked him personally, defeating and almost killing him before Jess fought back. As Zart rejoiced that his "student" was finally using some of his techniques, Korassil decided Wyatt might still be useful alive, and teleported everyone but Micky back up to the ship. Partway through Zart's training, Korassil asked him to go to sickbay for a scan. Jess's words had sparked his curiousity. Later, he allowed Jess to be sent after Chris and Nero in an attempt to kill them. When she failed, he had Rat take Wyatt down and kill him in front of her. Zart became upset, demanding that they bring Jess back, but Korassil objected. He had a new plan: let Jess lead Chris and Nero to the others (away from Lothor) where the space ninjas could join forces and deal with all of the Rangers at once. He met with the rest of the generals at Chiratheon's lake, but as soon as the demon had been freed it turned on him, as did Tauza and her forces. Korassil fought back, managing to escape, and fled back to Scrimshaw, leaving Zart behind to keep the others busy. The Rangers soon attacked, and Korassil took to Nico's Zord to fight them and Tauza. He and Xumara fought in Zords on the ground, and were both killed by Tauza's ship crashing into them. Personality Korassil is something of a noble warrior, obeying a code and not disobeying his superiors, making him something of a sheep to those who know how to manipulate him. However, he is also cruel and unbending, and his code is a harsh one. Talents and Abilities Korassil is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter and an experienced general, with a vast knowledge of the bad side of the universe and its inhabitants. He can teleport as well, and has command of part of Lothor's fleet of space ninjas. Appearance Few of Korassil's minions know whether or not his insectlike form is armor or his actual body--it's armor; beneath it he is a forty-some bald humanoid with black eyes and a hooked nose. He wears a black body suit covered by green and gold armor, with a crescent motif. A red cape hangs from his shoulders, and his clustered insect-like eyes are red as well. His helmet is green, with a gold crest and fanglike protrusions at the mouth. Trivia *Korassil's appearance is inspired by both Kamen Rider and the Sycorax of the Whoniverse. Category:Male Category:Villains